The City is Ours
by misslexilouwho
Summary: When Gustavo Rocque's niece comes to live with him, and work with the boys, secrets will be revealed and relationships will be forged. Including an OC, of course, but it is a good story. A revamping of an old story of mine on . Rated T for later chapters. Please read and review!


"Dogs! Get off the couch and get to work on the new song!" My uncle Gustavo was yelling at his dogs – not real dogs, of course. This isn't Alvin and the Chipmunks or anything. Gustavo Rocque is the manager for the new boy band, Big Time Rush. He's also my uncle, but that's not as important. Well, I guess it kind of is, considering I have to work with them.

A couple of months ago, the boys got this thing called "Hollywood Fever" that made them act insane – the fame had gotten to their heads and they weren't themselves. Luckily they went back to normal, or else Uncle would've been charged with the murder of four teenagers. And probably thousands more, because their fanbase became huge after their first single was released. Anyways, Uncle decided that the boys needed someone to keep them down to earth; an image keeper, so to speak. My job is to keep the boys calm, cool and collected, and to make sure that they do not get the "Hollywood Fever" again. I hadn't technically started working yet – Uncle decided to keep me hidden until after the boys worked on their new single. It was infuriating, as I was stuck in his office for the whole day. At least I had his computer to play games on.

It was twelve o'clock when things started going downhill.

The boys and Uncle were in the lounging area, and Uncle was trying so hard to get the boys to get off the couch and down the hall to record. I was getting a little hungry, but knew I couldn't go to the kitchen to get food. (Luckily, I knew that Uncle kept food in his middle drawer. I just had to find something that I could eat.)

"Gustavo, we just don't feel like doing anything today. It's a beautiful day outside, can't we just go out?" One of the guys – Kendall, I think – was trying to reason with Uncle. Not a good idea.

"No, you can't go out. It's time to get cracking, guys. Griffin expects another single by the end of next week, and you haven't even worked on the song. Do you even know the lyrics to it?" Uncle sounded so fed up with them. I sighed softly and rummaged through his drawer. Just about…yes! Jackpot! I pulled out a Snickers bar and a bag of Doritos. They were so unhealthy, and I didn't want to end up looking like Uncle does, but my stomach was growling…Just one bite of the Snickers bar, wouldn't hurt too much, would it?

I was so caught up in my internal debate that I didn't notice the four boys burst through the door. One second they were talking, the next they were silent and looking at me. Why were they looking at me?

"Hello-o-o there, Miss. I'm James Diamond, but you can call me James," The one with the good hair, James, smirked at me and held out his hand. I looked at him, dropped the food back in the drawer.

I refused to touch his hand, but as I straightened out my pencil skirt, I introduced myself: "Hello. My name is Lexa Gomez, and I am your new image keeper. Gustavo hired me to make sure that incidents like your case of Hollywood Fever do not happen again." The name was partially true – my name is Alexa and I go by Lexa, but my last name is Rocque, not Gomez. I had to fake a name, of course.

Kendall looked at me, his brows furrowed. "How old are you?"

"Nineteen, almost twenty," I lied with ease, keeping a straight face. Actually, I'm 17, but we made myself be older so that on the off chance that one of the boys wanted to date me (not quite sure why), they would potentially – and hopefully – be deterred by my age. However, James seemed like he would go for a 25-year-old if she was hot enough.

"Aren't you a little young to be in the music business industry?" Logan (the smart and attractive one) said a little confused like. He had reason to, I suppose – not many people jump into a professional business like this at a young age.

I smiled softly at him. "Family business," I shrugged, sending a quick glance over to Gustavo. While my glance was mostly to be a 'family business, yep' kind of look, it was also a bit of a 'help!' look. He caught on, thankfully, and the boys were booted back to the lounge room.

Kendall looked at me before he left. "Gustavo, shouldn't she come with us to listen to us record? Just because, she is our new image keeper…so she should know what we are like, right?" The sneaky little punk! I was dead set on going out to get lunch. Oh well.

"Well, that would be a good idea…it is up to Lexa, of course," Uncle said, giving me a break.

I looked over at the boys, who were all looking at me with a pleading look. They were also kind of looking at me as if I were beautiful, which confused me so much. I wasn't, so there was no reason to be staring. The pleading looks got to me, and I caved. "Alright, fine. But I'm going to grab something to eat from the kitchen first. I'm starving."


End file.
